Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 12
|prev = Chapter 11 |next = Chapter 13 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-12-778016584 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181373041447/underearth-book-1-chapter-12}} Just as Papyrus finished his sentence, a burst of air created an air bubble clear of fog around them. Afterwards, Papyrus's eyes began to glow red. While they were glowing, bones began protruded from the ground and rushing towards Frisk, who nimbly dodged them. "Papyrus, I'm gonna be honest. I don't like you, I find you very annoying, but even so, I don't hate you. Please, I don't want to fight you!" "Yes, exactly." As he said that, his eyes began glowing a light-blue color as light-blue bones erupted from the ground and raced towards Frisk. Frisk held his breath and stopped moving as much as he could. The bones phased right through him without damaging him in the slightest. When they'd all passed, Frisk let out a sigh of relief. As he let out the sigh, it suddenly became difficult to stand and he collapsed to the ground, face first. While he was laying there, a bone came by and hit him full on. Needless to say, it hurt. Frisk, with difficulty, brought his head up to see what had happened. When he saw Papyrus, his eyes were glowing a deep blue color, the same color Sans's eyes were glowing back at the Gauntlet. Frisk finally managed to stand up. It felt like he was twice as heavy than before. More bones came hurling at Frisk, who attempted to dodge them, but found himself more sluggish than before. With difficulty, he did manage to dodge them all. That's his goal!? As Papyrus was monologuing, bones continued being summoned and launched at Frisk, who kept dodging and occasionally getting hit. Goodness he has high, self-centered ambitions. You don't say, genius! Papyrus was beginning to get distracted from the battle. Frisk was beginning to feel exhausted. He couldn't go on for much longer. Frisk collapsed on the ground. "You... just gonna keep talking... or are you gonna... do something?" Papyrus grew a slight bit irritated. ... ... ... Nothing happened. Both Frisk and Papyrus looked around. Nothing but fog. They both looked every-which-way for a few minutes before Papyrus just let out a sigh. As he said that, his head slumped down in disappointment and Frisk stood up. Papyrus then raised his arm, bringing up many, many, thousands of bones that all began to rush towards Frisk. He tried to back up, but when he touched the wall of fog, it prevented him from leaving. Frisk took a deep breath, then ran towards the bone-field. When he nearly reached it, he jumped with all his might over the field. As Frisk continued forward, he didn't lose any height to his jump, and managed to jump over every single bone thrown at him. Papyrus just gawked at what he'd just seen before regaining his composure. As Papyrus spoke, he was huffing through his words as though he was out of breath. Frisk, who was now feeling back to his old weight, approached Papyrus. "Alright, fine. I accept." As Frisk accepted Papyrus's mercy, there was a small explosion-like sound as the bubble around them expanded until all the fog was completely gone. Frisk thought for a moment then let out a sigh. "Hey Papyrus, I'll be your friend." Papyrus bolted straight around. I'm so going to regret this later, aren't I. Well isn't that just great. And with that, Papyrus ran back into Snowdin Town. Frisk just stood there, contemplating what he'd just learned. To escape this place and enact justice upon him, he had to face down the King of all Monsters. This hopefully wouldn't be a problem, but he had to prepare just in case it would. With that in mind, Frisk continued into the cavern mouth that lay open in front of him. }} Category:Underearth